Eternal Sunshine For The Spotless Mind
by MyHeartIsAnEmptyRoom
Summary: Shikamaru wanted to forget about her. Since she already forgotten about him. But something always keeps on making them meet again and again. Even if they didnt want to.


A drabble about inoxshika.

Inspired by 'Eternal Sunshine for the Spotless Mind'.

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto. If i did... i would cut the crap and go straight towards the time skip. in the series

**Collide - Howie Day must listen -- im not putting any lyrics k? cuz it kinda ruins it XD**

* * *

Shikamaru wanted to forget her. He wanted a moment when he wouldnt think about her.

So thats when he decided to pernamently forget everything that reminded him of her, anything that was about _her._

He walked towards the clinic that held special appointments that do those kinds of things.

Yes. He was going to erase his entire memory.

His entire memory you may ask. Well.. he did know her all his life, and everything he had done, and everywhere he went, She was with him.

But why erase his memory about the girl he ever thought of, the girl who stole his heart and never gave it back?

Well. She did it first.

She didnt tell him of course. Because she couldnt remember who he was or where he was for that matter.

He sighed. _Why Ino? Why did you want to forget me?_

One of the few questions that will never ever be answered.

He went to the main reception of the clinic. The receptionist found a free appointment and let him go through.

He walked through a long white hallway filled with closed doors.

And he approached the room that he wouldnt recognise after the procedure. Once he walks out of that room. He will not remember anything, what country he lives in, what his favourite coffee shop is, who his family are, how old he is, heck. He wouldnt know who he is.

But.. he kept on thinking, would he see her on the street and recognise her? or would he just walk past her like with any other stranger?

_You idiot. Of course you wont remember her. What were you thinking when you came here? That you would remember her straight away? You stupid moron._

He ignored his thought and walked into the room and found the doctor on the bench opposite of the machine that will steal all his memories that filled his mind for the last 22 years.

The doctor saw him and nodded. Everything was bright. He couldnt hear anything except his own heartbeat. The doctor gestured his hand towards the seat with the akward looking machine hanging above it.

The doctor was saying something, It was like a silent dream where he couldnt control himself. Where his body moved without him. Like Ino with her _Shitenshin No Jutsu_. Where she would control your body without your consent.

He sat down on the awfully comfy chair. Everything was in slow motion, the doctor was walking slowly towards the machine that was hovering above his head. He closed his eyes and inhaled.

He felt the presence of the doctor beside his chair fiddeling with the machine._ This is it, this man is going to take my life's memories away. Im not going to back away now._

_The machine was pressed against his head. He suddenly felt very dizzy and everything around him was going blurry, And then he blacked out._

* * *

Shikamaru sat up quickly and breathed heavily. _What the hell was that?_

The sight before was simple, yet beautiful. A blue moving blanket was stretched towards the horizon, reflecting it making it look breath-taking. The white sand surrounded him like an island and went as far as the eye could see.

_God, how long have i been here in this forsaken beach?_

He rubbed his sandy head and stood up. He started walking towards the city centre.

_Man, do I have a craving for starbucks coffee.._

While walking to his favourite coffee shop of all times, He walked past costa coffee.. which ironically _used_ to be his favourite. But of course he didnt know this.

He entered the famous coffee shop and suddenly inhaled the aroma of fresh coffee and just for a moment, he felt like he had no care for anything.

He walked up to the counter and ordered his decaf cappucino. His usual.

While waiting for his coffee, he explored the crowded shop.

_Hn. People must have cravings for coffee at this time of the day._

Shikamaru was quite deep in his thoughts. After all, with an IQ of 200, It's impossible not to think of everything thoroughly in detail..

"Sir..?" A lady said behind the counter with his coffee. She even had to tap him on the shoulder to get his attention..

"Oh. Sorry." He apologized and took his wallet out. She just smiled and nodded. He paid for his coffee and turned around to sit on a table.

But unfortunately there wasnt a free seat in sight. Shikamaru cursed the people mentally and looked around for one.

He found a spare seat on a table for two next to a window, But someone was already there..

She had medium length blonde hair that was tied up in a regular ponytail. She wore a white sleeveless turtle neck top with black above-the-knee jeans with black slippers.

She was staring out the window while holding her expresso with both of her elegant hands.

"Im sorry, Is someone sitting here?" Shikamaru asked while pointing to that empty space..

"Hm?" She snapped her head towards shikamaru with a dazed look and shook her head. "Oh, -laughs- No. No one is sitting here."

"May I?" He asked. She nodded. He sat down pleased that he could sit somewhere and with someone, even though it wasnt someone he knew..

"Im Nara Shikamaru. You?" He held out his hand to have a polite introduction. She hesitated and looked at him in disbelief.

"What? Whats wrong?" He asked. He moved his hand a little to show that he still wanted to know her name..

She shook her head. "Im sorry. There is seriously something wrong with me today." She smiled at him. He felt something tug at his chest when he saw her smile.

"Im Yamanaka Ino." She finally said while shaking his hand. He smiled.

"Your name sure does sound famaliar.." He wondered. She just looked at him, not in a rude and pouting look, but a gentle and patient one..

"Aren't you that journalist for some magazine..?" He pondered. She smiled.

"Yeah. For Times magazine." She said smiling. He nodded in understandment.

"So what do you do?" She asked taking a sip out of her barely touched expresso.

"I own a surf shop around here." She nodded and smiled. He started to feel something he never felt before, like something was missing but he just couldnt quite catch it. Too bad he didnt know what.

The more they go to know each other the more they had things to talk about. They talked for hours when Ino had to go for a meeting. They both agreed that they would meet each other at the same place, at the same time.

This cycle of them meeting again and again kept on repeating, and this wasnt the first time they both met. They kept on bumping into each other again and again.

They didnt know this. Of course. Maybe it was just fate.

* * *

Im really sorry if the ending is crap. But i did enjoy writing this

hope you enjoyed this 33


End file.
